An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to the monitored item, such as an article of clothing. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal.
The security tag may be fastened to a number of different items. It may be desirable for the fastening system to allow authorized release of the security tag, while making unauthorized release relatively difficult. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques in security tags in general, and fastening systems for security tags in particular.